


Study Buddy

by WordsandWonder



Series: WordsandWonder's Holiday Fanfic Extravaganza! [15]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Athlete Kid, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Tutor Law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 02:43:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13114299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsandWonder/pseuds/WordsandWonder
Summary: Law realizes he needs to pad his resume a little if he wants a good shot at getting into his top choice med school. So he signs up for a free tutoring program thinking it will be an easy way to round out his application. But trying to teach Eustass Kid biology between the irritating mix of insults and blatant propositioning is going to be anything but easy.Formerly Chapter 14 of WordsandWonder's Holiday Fanfic Extravaganza!





	Study Buddy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody, so turns out I really hate prompt dumps and the longer my tag list got the more irritated I became with my decision, so I'm turning the "Extravaganza" into a series! I'm so sorry that in doing so I'm losing all the lovely comments people left on different chapters, but it was bugging me too much not to break it apart. I hope you understand and enjoy the fic!

"Your grades are exceptional, of course, but your extra curricular activities are a bit less so. Everyone who is applying to these top medical schools has perfect grades, Mr. Trafalgar. Try doing something for the community. Volunteer, perhaps. It could be the difference between acceptance to your first choice of schools and rejection."   
  
With those words ringing in his ears, Law grudgingly signed up with the free tutoring program. All the other students here were smart enough to get into an Ivy League school, right? So how much tutoring could they really need? It was a great plan; it would look good on his resume and would require very little effort. He didn't even have to find a client because the people running the program would match him up with someone. Piece of cake.   
  
Or at least, that's what he thought until this red headed piece of shit walked into the library and unceremoniously plopped down at his table. Law didn't even know what the other guy was doing for a solid minute until he smirked at him and rudely suggested that they could move this "study" (and yes, the asshole used air quotes) session to his apartment if all Law wanted to do was stare at him.   
  
The rest of their hour long session did not get any better. Apparently this guy, Eustass Kid ("but don't fucking call me Eustass"), was some kind of athlete and Law was apparently supposed to know this and/or give a flying fuck about this because Eustass was "a pretty big deal." But Law did not know, or care, what type of ball Eustass kicked or tossed or dribbled around what field or court, and this fact seemed to infuriate the redhead, much to Law's unabashed delight.   
  
So instead of studying Biology like they were supposed to, they spent 90% of their time bickering and issuing increasingly graphic threats of violence against each other. It got so bad that on their way out the librarian informed them that if they planned to study together in the future they would need to find a different venue. Eustass assured her that he was never studying with "this fucking freak" again and stormed out.    
  
Considering those parting words, Law was understandably surprised when the man once again gracelessly sat across from him when Law was expecting a new student in need of tutoring, this time at a coffee shop.   
  
"Shut up," he demanded in response to Law's stony stare. "They said you're the best, so just teach me this shit."   
  
A few smart comments later they were both (surprisingly) studying almost civilly, which was about as friendly as Law figured they were going to get. Overall things were going pretty well. Until Eustass went and ruined it by giving Law a long once over, smirking that obnoxious, overly self confident smirk he had, and saying "You know, you're actually kinda pretty once you shut the fuck up."   
  
Law proceeded to not "shut the fuck up" for the remaining 40 minutes of their study session, berating everything from Kid's attitude to his fashion sense until a nervous looking waitress asked if they could please leave.   
  
Despite the fact that Law couldn't stand him and constantly did his best to deflate the redhead's enormous ego, Eustass continued to request study sessions with him. Rarely did those sessions actually include anything even remotely resembling study, however. No, it was more like Eustass made crude advances which Law angrily rejected. Unfortunately, each rejection just seemed to spur Eustass on. He would simply laugh at whatever insulting name Law had called him and make an even more obscene suggestion until Law kicked him out or yelled at him until the staff kicked them  _ both  _ out (which was really happening too frequently, Law needed to stop bringing Eustass to places he enjoyed).   
  
By the time they reached midterms the two had fallen into a weird sort of rhythm. They would sit down, trade insults, work for a bit, Eustass would be obnoxious, Law would go on a tirade, they would work a little more, and then Eustass would be obnoxious again and Law would storm off, reminding himself over and over that it was worth it if it got him into the med school he wanted. And honestly, he could at least console himself with the fact that despite what seemed to be his best efforts to the contrary, Eustass actually was doing better. His grades were steadily improving, and Law even noticed that the athlete had started bringing a notebook with him, which not only had notes on what  _ Law  _ was saying, but also what appeared to be lecture notes.    
  
Law was almost tempted to say that Eustass was actually prepared for his midterm exam. Of course, he was rather glad he hadn't said it when Eustass proudly presented him with his returned test.   
  
"An F? You got an F. I don't believe this," Law deadpanned.   
  
"Believe it sweetheart."   
  
"But  _ how _ ? You knew this material, Eustass!"   
  
They went back and forth for a solid twenty minutes before Eustass finally shrugged and said "Whatever, so I don't get it as much as you thought. Guess you'll just have to keep teaching me."   
  
And then it clicked. "Eustass, did you fail this test ... intentionally?"   
  
Of course, Kid refused to admit that he did. That is, until Law informed him that if after all their work he still couldn't manage a passing grade he was a lost cause, and he would not continue to waste his time on a lost cause. Then suddenly Eustass was confessing everything, and of all the stupid shit Eustass had put him through this probably should have been the worst, but somehow Law actually found it incredibly endearing.   
  
So when, halfway through their study session, Eustass once again insisted that he was more of a hands-on learner and suggested they go back to his place for some "practical application" of the material, Law surprised the hell out of him by saying yes.   
  
++++   
  
Kid would be lying if he said he hadn't vividly (and repeatedly) imagined what it would be like if his tutor finally agreed to one of his suggestions. It drove him insane every time his lines (some of his  _ BEST  _ lines, too) were shut down. So even though he didn't know what had caused the raven-haired beauty to finally cave, he certainly wasn't going to do something bat-shit crazy like question it.    
  
But somehow, he never imagined it quite like this. First off, he was completely unprepared for the pre-med student to be such a fucking animal. He didn't think there was an inch of him not currently covered in bite and scratch marks, and never had someone, especially someone so much slimmer than him, so easily manhandled him, or coerced him, or whatever the fuck Law had done to him to get him on his back, panting helplessly into the arm he'd pressed firmly to his mouth in an attempt to stifle his moans with two long, slender fingers pumping in and out of him.    
  
In every fantasy he'd had about this moment,  _ he  _ was the one making  _ Law  _ pant and moan and stubbornly choke back a desperate plea for more.  _ He  _ was the one taking the other by surprise with his sexual prowess and … stuff.  _ This  _ was entirely unexpected. As a third finger joined the first two and Law brushed teasingly against his prostate, Kid had to at least admit that it wasn't ... unpleasant. But it was exactly the opposite of all his fantasies, and he really wasn't sure what he was going to do about it.   
  
Luckily Law chose that moment to remove his fingers and replace them without so much as a warning, thrusting into Kid hard and effectively wiping his mind of any thoughts at all except "holy fuck big, hot, good, fuck."   
  
By the time they were done Kid was a total wreck, and Law looked like he'd gone for a short but satisfying jog. It was completely unfair, and also incredibly hot, putting Kid in the awkward position of wanting to go again but also not being entirely sure he still actually had the ability to use his legs. He found out that he did (although it was shaky at best) when Law tried to leave and he had to stumble to the door and drag the asshole back to bed, demanding he stay the night. For the second time that evening, Law gave in to the redhead’s desires, and the rest was history.


End file.
